


And This Is Why Sugar Is BAD

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Shenanigans [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is a little shit, Attempt at Humor, Bad Decisions, Developing Friendships, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Out of Character, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Slash, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Without Vaggie to keep an eye on a bored AngelDust anything can happen. Once again, shenanigans ensue, Vaggie is done with everyone's shit and Husk gets a newfound appreciation for alcohol.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562167
Comments: 18
Kudos: 334





	And This Is Why Sugar Is BAD

Vaggie had been gone for two hours, she and Husk has done a supply run, she'd given up trying to stop him buying alcohol after the first half hour. The doors of the hotel were in sight and she could feel her foot tapping with a need to get inside to make sure nothing had happened. Husker didn't seem to notice her nerves, or just didn't care, and was busy trying to move bags of alcohol around as gently as possible. She sighed agitated, tapping her foot faster, feeling like time was slowing down before leaping from the car as soon as it had parked, grabbing her two shopping bags of groceries to start the mad dash inside.

She managed three steps through the front doors, Husk beside her, both stopping and feeling shivers down their spines. There was a horrible feeling of  _ wrong _ all through the room but nothing looked off, until she noticed AngelDust, pacing back and forth by the bar, chewing on his nails anxiously. 

"Fuck it all" Husker said in a low growl, voice more gravelly than usual as he shook himself from his stupor, heading for the bar, already opening a bottle of booze as Angel snapped out of his reverie, actually seeming _relieved_ at the sight of Vaggie.

"What is going on?" Vaggie asked, voice a low hiss, dropping her shopping bags beside her, glad there was nothing too perishable within them, already withdrawing a throwing knife from her hidden pocket.

"I did something stupid" the pink whore said, twisting his sweater around with his lower set of arms, main set pulling at his hair as he resumed pacing. He stops though a moment later, whining out a curse, turning wide, anguished eyes at Vaggie as Alastor and Charlie come tumbling into the room, laughing their way through another song and dance, though it seems clumsier somehow and now Vaggie is staring again because  **_what the fuck_ ** ?

Charlie has spiked up two sections of her hair, messily creating two odd looking, uneven tufts and she's wearing Alastors coat dangling off her petite frame, giggling with a more pronounced bounce to her step.

And Alastor, the fearsome Radio Demon, has attempted to flatten his fluffy Tufts of hair down, and without a jacket on and the sleeves of an oddly too tight white shirt rolled up, _is laughing_. 

Neither of them seemed to notice their audience, Angel using their distraction to dart forwards, throwing himself behind Vaggie with a low groan that just sounds so done with everything, "I just wanted to see if I could get them to dance again." His words seem almost pained and Vaggie can feel her one good eye twitching and wonders absently if it will become permanent but is shaken from her thoughts by Angel grabbing her shoulder, "shit, they noticed us".

"Ah, my dearest Vegetable, it's a pleasure to see you again my dear" Alastor announced, bouncing over to where Vaggie was standing, mouth agape, eye twitching faster as he laid one of his gloved hands on her shoulder and she was too stupefied to even flinch. 

Charlie stood behind Alastor, both hands covering her mouth, laughter escaping her as loud snorts, tears in her eyes and when she finally pulls her hands away she gasps out "Smile my dear, you're not… not fully dressed without one" before dissolving into giggles again, Alastor letting out one of his radio host laughs but it sounds more maniacal than usual and Angel seems to shrink beside Vaggie as if trying to will the ground to swallow him whole.

For a moment she wishes it would swallow her too.

And then Alastor started singing off key and with poor timing, "inside every demon is a **rainbow** ". There was static all through his voice even when he dissolved into laughter that didn't sound like his usual rehearsed laugh.

"Inside every demon is a lost cause" Charlie sang back, hands high in the air as she and Alastor turn to one another before taking each other's hands, proceeding to spin in a dizzyingly fast circle before twirling away from one another.

"Louder my dear, I don't think they heard you in heaven" Alastor announced, looping his arm through Charlie's, proceeding to drag the princess towards the hallway. The moment the doors closed behind them, blocking them from the foyer, all was silent.

"What did you do!?" Vaggie shouted, gripping fistfulls of her white hair, turning to AngelDust with murder in her eye, voice a high screech that had the fluffy pink spider scooting away from her, hands raised placatingly. 

"I swear they only had sugar in them" he cried out, voice high and shrill, one set of hands gripping Vaggies shoulder, other set gripping his own hair, face panicked.

"What only had sugar in them?!"

He responded without words, pointing to a pile of empty, brightly coloured pieces of paper… 

"Pixiesticks! You gave them how many pixiesticks?!" 

"I gave them one each, they  _ took _ the rest" he said, voice hollow, eyes haunted and seeming far away as if revisiting a horrifying memory. "They ate my entire stash of sugar" he added, voice so low it's almost a whisper and Vaggies blood turned cold.

"Oh shit" she muttered, rubbing both her hands down her face as she staggered out of Angels grip, walking towards the bar and then grabbed a bottle of tequila, pouring herself a tall glass to both Husk and Angels horror and fascination.

"From now on…. Pixiesticks are **_banned_** from the hotel" she said, glaring heatedly at the two demons in the room before downing her glass of drink. "I can't even!" She said after slamming the empty glass down, stalking towards the stairs, "I'm going to bed" she finished with a groan before disappearing up the stairs without a single backwards glance.

Neither Husk or Angel knew how to react, both staring where she had disappeared with mounting looks if horror, frozen in place by what they'd just witnessed. Neither moved until they heard singing approaching, both diving to hide behind the bar and clinging to bottles of drink with their eyes closed as the hallway doors slam open, singing accompanied by radio static getting louder and louder as if announcing their impending doom.


End file.
